The Sith, the Master and the Padawan
by JVScarvy
Summary: Qui Gon Jinn und Obi Wan Kenobi werden vom Rat der Jedi zum Planeten Kèyas geschickt, um einen gefangenen Jedi aus den Händen einer kriminellen Organisation zu befreien
1. Prolog: Who is Nait Smith? 12

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas gehört alles, ich leihe mir lediglich ein paar Charaktere aus.

Hallo an Euch, die hierhergefunden haben;). Das hier ist meinen erste Fanfiction, also bitte seit nicht so streng mit mir^^.

Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann vor Episode I.

**Charaktere:** Nait (ein Sithschüler), Qui Gon und Obi Wan( alt)

**Genre:** Action/ Humor

Vielleicht gefällt es ja ein paar Leuten von euch;). Der Prolog war übrigens ziemlich informativ, deswegen habe ich ihn fürs erste gekürzt;). Ich hoffe ihr lasst euch von meinen ersten Kapiteln nicht abschrecken, ab der Hälfte des zweiten Kapitels geht's dann richtig los;). Ab da wird's nämlich spannender und manchmal auch lustig^.^.

_____________________________________________________

**Anmerkung:**

/".........."/ = Gedanken

Kursiv geschriebenes = Traum/ Vision

-…- = Trainingsband

**_____________________________________________________**

**The Sith, the Master and the Padawan**

**Prolog **

**"Who is Nait Smith?"**

Nach einer weiteren alptraumreichen Nacht stand Nait wie immer um früh morgens auf um mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. Aber eines war am heutigen Tag anders. Der Junge wusste nicht was es war, aber irgendwie hatte er eine Vorahnung. Er spürte ein aufbäumen der dunklen Macht und wusste natürlich nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Sein Vater bat ihn einem Kunden aus einem entfernten Dorf die Waren zu liefern. Ihm war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er so viele Stunden unterwegs sein würde und sein Vater allein lassen musste. Doch einer langen Diskussion lenkte Nait ein und machte sich auf den Weg.

Nait hatte recht zügig den Verkauf abgeschlossen und konnte nach gut Theribetia vom weiten erkennen.

In dem Augenblick wo ihm die Stadt wieder ins Auge fiel spürte er Angst, Verzweiflung und Schmerzen. /"_Die Hutts sind wieder da!!"/_

Auf der Stelle lief er los und lief so schnell wie noch nie zuvor. Und obwohl die Angst und Erschöpfung sich sichtbar über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete, rannte er weiter. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war er endlich da. Doch der Anblick der sich ihm dort bot, würde er nie mehr in seinem Leben wieder vergessen. Niemals.

/"_Neeeeiiin!! Vater!! Verlass mich nicht!! Sei doch bitte am Leben!!"/_

Sein Vater lag mit Blut überströmtem Gesicht im Eingang des Hauses. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, so als hätte er in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens etwas sagen wollen, aber seine Augen blickten leer Richtung Himmel. Außerdem zog sich tiefe Schnittwunde über seinen ganzen Oberkörper, wodurch seine gesamte Kleidung blutgetränkt war.

Nait zitterte am ganzen Leib und kniete sich weinend über seinen Vater. Durch diesen puren Schock war er außer Stande überhaupt ein Wort rauszubringen. Das einzige was er verspürte war Trauer um seinen Vater und Hass gegenüber denjenigen, die sein Vater getötet hatten. Mit bebenden Händen schloss Nait die Augen seines Vaters und schwor sich eins: _/"Beim Tod meines Vater...ich werde seine Mörder finden und ihn rächen! Auch wenn ich mein Leben dabei selber verliere! Ich muss es einfach tun!"/_

Langsam erhob sich Nait und ging mit aufgeschlagenen Knien Richtung Marktplatz von wo er Schreie hörte. Sobald er die Hutts sah, wie sie eine Familie bedrohte, verlor er endgültig die Beherrschung und lief schreiend auf diese zu:

"Ihr Mörder!! Ihr habt meinen Vater getötet!! Dafür werdet Ihr bezahlen!!"

Wer Nait in diesem Moment ansah, konnte den mörderischen Hass in seine Augen sehen. Diejenigen, die genauer hinsahen, konnten auch den unendlichen Schmerz sehen, der sich in seinen Tränen wiederspiegelte. Ohne zu wissen was er tat streckte er instinktiv seine rechte Hand aus und ließ drei von den Hutts mit Hilfe der Macht explodieren. Dessen Körper wurde in tausend Einzelteile zerfetzt. Ein Gemisch aus Blut, Fleisch und Eingeweiden wurde im Umkreis von zehn Metern in alle Richtungen geschleudert. Dieses geschah alles innerhalb von Sekunden. Zunächst waren die Hutts zu überrascht, um zu agieren. Doch im nächsten Moment befahl ihnen der Anführer auf Nait deutend:

" Da! Der Junge ist ein Jedi! Schnappt ihn euch!" Sofort liefen drei Hutts los. Nait rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, er blickte nur geschockt auf seine rechte Hand und sah noch immer das Bild der explodieren Hutts vor sich. Dieses ganze Szenario beobachtete eine in schwarz gekleideter Gestalt, welche ihr Gesicht mit einer Kapuze verbarg. Keiner schien diese zu bemerken, denn alle schauten zu dem Jungen der von zwei Hutts festgehalten und von einem dritten zusammen geschlagen wurde. Naits Mund füllte sich mit Blut und er spürte große Schmerzen im Bereich der Rippen. Nach dem dritten Schlag ins Gesicht wurde ihm schwindelig, das Bild vor ihm verschwamm und er fiel in einen Zustand der tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit.

_Hi ihr Lieben,_

_ich hoffe euch gefällt der Anfang:_

_Viel Spaß bei Weiterlesen;)_

_Liebe Grüße Scarvy_


	2. Prolog: Who is Nait SmIth? 22

Tage später...

Nait erlangte langsam wieder sein Bewusstsein. Er fühlte sich so als wäre ein ganzer Stamm Wookies über ihn gelaufen. Das erste was er registrierte, war das Geräusch eines Motors und einen nassen Lappen auf seiner Stirn. Er war auf einem Raumschiff und lebte! Naits Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Er befand sich auf einer Pritsche, welche direkt im Cockpit des Schiffes lag. Nait versuchte aufzustehen, doch sobald er sich nur einige Zentimeter aufrichtete, ließ ihn der Schmerz zusammen zucken.

"Junge, du solltest Dich noch ausruhen. Du hast eine gebrochene -und zwei geprellte Rippen. Dein Kopf hat auch einiges abbekommen, wahrscheinlich ein leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Du kannst von Glück sprechen, dass du noch lebst, die meisten Leute überleben noch nicht mal einen Schlag von einem Hutt", sagte eine tiefe raue Männerstimme.

Die Person trat in Naits Blickfeld. Bei der Person handelte es sich um einen großen, schon etwas älteren Mann. Er trug eine lange schwarze Tunika mit einer Kapuze. Trotz seiner recht kurzen Haaren, konnte man einzelne graue Strähnen in seinem sonnst schwarzen Haar erkennen. _/"Genauso könnte ich auch mit aussehen...abgesehen von seinen Augen..."/_

Der einzige große Unterschied zwischen den beiden war, abgesehen von dem großen Altersunterschied, ihre Augenfarben_. _Nait hatte graublaue Augen. So blau wie Naits Augen waren, desto dunkler schienen die seines Gegenübers. Nait ergriff nach schirr endlosen Sekunden das Wort:

" Wer seid Ihr und warum bin ich hier?"

"Mein Name ist Darth Luthien", antwortete dieser und fügte noch hinzu: "Wäre der Tod dir etwas lieber gewesen? Der hätte Dich zweifellos ereilt, hätte ich Dich nicht von dort weggeholt."

Naits Augen entdeckten ein Lichtschwert an dessen Gürtel. Er hatte schon einiges über diese Waffe, von der er wusste, dass sie nur Jedi und Siths trugen, gehört. Er konnte eins und eins zusammen zählen und erkannte augenblicklich, dass ein echter Sithlord vor ihm stand. Nait spürte es an seiner Aura und als er seine Kleidung genau begutachtete, sah er das Blut darauf. _/"Er hat sie alle umgebracht...so etwas tun nur Siths./_

Dann sagte er mit versuchter gelassener Stimme: "Uns was erhofft sich ein Sithlord durch die Rettung eines elfjährigen Jungen?"

Luthien war überrascht, dass der Junge so schnell erkannte was er war. Doch andererseits war es auch kein Wunder, denn er hatte das große Potential des Jungen bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung erkannt, als er dessen Fähigkeiten in Theribetia live bewundern konnte. Dort fühlte er auch die intensive Bindung zur Macht, welche von dem Jungen ausging. Die dunkle Seite der Macht und das Schicksaal haben die beiden zusammengeführt, dessen war sich Luthien sicher. Der Junge erkannte ihn als das, was er war; ein Sith, ein geschworener Feind der Jedi, ein Diener der dunklen Seite der Macht. Trotzdem spürte er nicht die geringste Furcht in dem Jungen. Er erkannte in ihm das Potential sein Nachfolger zu werden, den er brauchte. Luthien riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und antwortete den Jungen:

"Junge, verrate mir deinen Namen und werde meine Schüler. Du bist stark in der Macht und du must lernen sie zu benutzen. Dich ihrer Kraft zu bedienen. Sie für deine Zwecke zu nutzen. Wie vor kurzem, als du die Hutts umgebracht hast." _/"Luthien bietet mir das an, was ich mir schon so lange wünsche: Die Macht zu kontrollieren..."/_

Nait antwortete: "Ich heiße Nait Smith und würde mich geehrt fühlen euer Schüler zu werden. _/"Das ist meine Chance...meine einzige...ich muss sie nutzen...ich brauche ihn..."/_Am Angemessensten wäre es, wenn ich mich jetzt vor Euch niederkniete und Euch die Treue schwöre. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass es mir in meinem derartigen Zustand möglich ist."

"So sei es. Deinen Treueschwur können wir verschieben, leiste ihn einfach, wenn du es für richtig hältst. Ruhe dich aus, mein Schüler".

"Ja, Meister Luthien".

In der darauffolgenden Woche war Nait wegen seinen Verletzungen ans Bett gefesselt. Er studierte in dieser Zeit etliche Bücher über die Geschichte der Siths. Seine Verletzungen verheilten und schon bald konnte er sich wieder so bewegen wie er wollte. Nait fand, dass es an der Zeit war, den Treueschwur zu leisten. Angesichts dieser Aufgabe war er ziemlich nervös, aber er befürchtete, dass, wenn er diese Angelegenheit immer weiter aufschiebe, Luthien es sich noch anders überlegen könnte. Während Nait die Bücher studiert hatte, stieß er auch auf den Kodex der Sith, sodass er beschloss bei seinem Eid ein Teil des Kodex zu rezitieren. Nachdem er sich auf seine Aufgabe vorbereitet hatte, klopfte er an die Zimmertür seines Meisters. Seine Hände zitterten vor Nervosität. Luthien bat ihn herein und musterte ihn. Nait kniete sich, so elegant er konnte, nieder und begann zu sprechen:

"Frieden ist eine Lüge.

Es gibt nur Leidenschaft.

Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Kraft.

Durch Kraft erlange ich Macht.

Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg.

Der Sieg zerbricht meine Ketten.

Meister Luthien, ich schwöre Euch mit all meiner Kraft, die ich aufbringen kann, zu dienen. Eure Feinde und Wünsche sind auch die meinen. Ich schwöre Euch zu respektieren und zu ehren. Ich schwöre Euch die Treue bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug."

"Erhebe Dich Nait. Von dem heutigen Tag an werde ich Dich in den Künsten der dunklen Macht unterweisen. Wir werden gleich auf dem Planeten Ragoon-6 landen. Dort wirst du Dich deiner ersten Prüfung stellen", entgegnete Luthien, welcher seinen Stolz über den abgelegten Eid kaum verbergen konnte.

Auch Nait war froh, dass er es hinter sich gebracht hatte, und die Vorfreude über seine erste Prüfung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen ab.

"Mit Verlaub Meister, ich möchte nicht ungeduldig wirken, aber könnte ich schon erfahren, worin meine Aufgabe besteht?"

Naits Neugier war förmlich auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet. Luthien antwortete ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln:

"Mein Schüler, die Macht ist ein Teil jedes Siths. Aber was wäre eine Sith ohne sein Lichtschwert?"


	3. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1****.**

„**The Dream"**

(ca. nach dem Prolog)

Im Jeditempel auf Coruscant.

Die Jünglinge spielten, lernten oder unterhielten sich überall im Tempel. Die Padawane und Meister, die von ihren Missionen zurückkehrten waren, ruhten sich in ihren Gemächern aus, trainierten und erholten sich. Der Jedimeister Qui Gon Jinn und sein Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi gehörten zu einen von dieser Teams, die sich zurzeit im Tempel aufhielten. Heute war Obi Wan besonders froh nach Monaten endlich wieder im Tempel zu sein. Kein Ort konnte ihm das geben, was der Tempel ihm gab: Familie, Geborgenheit und Frieden. Es war der einzige Ort den er wirklich als Zuhause bezeichnen konnte. Obi Wan lebte hier schon so lange er zu zurückdenken konnte, um eine Jediritter werden zu können. All die vielen Gefühle und Erinnerungen, die er mit dem Tempel verband...Nichts. Nichts kam diesem Ort gleich.

Das erste was Obi Wan tat als er von der Mission zurückkam, war essen. Sein Meister Qui Gon konnte anscheint ewig lange ohne Essen auskommen. Obi Wan allerdings nicht. _/"Ich bin doch erst alt...ich muss noch wachsen..."/_

Obi Wan befüllte seinen Teller bis zum Rand voll und setze sich zu seiner besten Freundin Bant. Bant ist ein Mon Calamari und der Padawan von Jedimeisterin Tahl, die wiederum ist die beste Freundin von Qui Gon. Er erzählte Bant alles über seine letzte Mission.

Den Rest des Tages widmete Obi Wan voll und ganz Bant: Sie recherchierten in dem Jediarchiven, meditierten im Raum der tausend Quellen, welcher Obi Wans Lieblingsraum war, und gingen zum Abschluss miteinander im See schwimmen.

Erst spät am Abend kam er zurück in sein er Zimmer. Trotz all dem Spaß mit Bant, freute Obi Wan sich auf sein Bett und auf seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre er gerade eben erst eingeschlafen, als es schon an seiner Zimmertür klopfte.

"Obi Wan, aufstehen! Das Training wartet. Die Sonne lacht", sagte Qui Gon fröhlich. Obi Wan teilte sich mit seinem Meister die Unterkunft, aber beide hatten ihr eigenes Zimmer.

"Wenn Ihr versucht habt, lustig zu sein ist es Euch nicht gelungen, Meister", grummelte Obi Wan in sein Kissen.

"In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns im Trainingsraum", sagte Qui Gon belustigt über seinen morgenmuffeligen Padawan.

Genau nach einer halben Stunde betrat Obi Wan den Traingsraum. Qui Gon erwartete ihn bereits. _/"War ja klar^^...er frühstückt ja auch nie."/ _

"Wir sollten heute unsere Lichtschwertfertigkeiten trainieren, Padawan. Aber wir werden mit einem speziellen Handicap gegeneinander kämpfen. Auch einem Jediritter kann es passieren, dass einer seiner Arme im Kampf verletzt wird. Darauf muss man gefasst sein. Also kämpfen wir nur mit einem Arm", sagte Qui Gon mit seinen freundlichen blauen Augen.

Der Kampf begann. Die beiden umkreisten sich mit gezogenem Lichtschwert. Obi Wan wusste, dass Qui Gon darauf wartete, dass er die Geduld verlor und ihn angriff. Aber diesen Gefallen wollte er ihm nicht tun. Er kannte seinen Meister und seine Taktiken in und auswendig. Sie pirschten sich schon lang an.

_/" Ich werde Qui Gon nicht als erstes angreifen. Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich muss geduldig bleiben..."/ _

Die Zeit verging immer weiter. Sie zog sich wie Kaugummi, wie Obi Wan fand. Doch je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr Unachtsamkeit schlich sich in Obi Wans Geist. Die Ungeduld überwältigte ihn. Obi Wan griff mit einem horizontalen Schlag an. Qui Gon wehrte diesen mühelos ab und startete einen Gegenangriff. Nur ein gut geübter Kämpfer hätte diesen Kampf mit bloßen Augen verfolgen können. Man sah nur noch die grüne und blaue Klinge herumwirbeln, hörte das Surren der Lichtschwerter und das Geräusch, wenn sie aufeinander trafen. Je länger der Kampf andauerte, desto schwieriger fiel es Obi Wan sich zu konzentrieren.

Dann täuschte Obi Wan einen Schlag an, sprang rasch von einer Seite zur anderen und schlug zu, sah zu spät, dass Qui Gon seine Bewegungen vorausgesehen hatte und den Schlag parierte und wich noch gerade in letzter Sekunde mit einem Salto nach hinten aus. Durch diesen plötzlichen Sprung geriet er bei der Landung ins Straucheln, knickte mit seinem rechten Fuß um und stürzte rücklings zu Boden. Beim Sturz verlor er auch noch sein Leichtschwert und zu allem Übel schmerzte sein Fuß. _/"Wie peinlich! Sowas passiert nur Jünglingen! Oh manno...gleich kommt wieder eine Predigt: Obi Wan, erforsche deine Gefühle..."/_

Zeitgleich, wo Obi Wan dieses dachte, deaktivierte Qui Gon sein Lichtschwert und tadelte ihn, während er zu ihm ging:

"Obi Wan, erforsche deine Gefühle. Du trägst Ungeduld in Dir und du weißt, dass du dies nicht verspüren solltest. Immer wenn du dieses verspürst, musst du diese akzeptieren und durch die Macht von Dir fortfließen lassen."

Angesichts dieser Belehrung, welche Qui Gon ihn schon ein dutzend Mal gesagt hatte, errötete Obi Wan und starrte den Boden an. Obwohl er schon gut Qui Gons Padawan war, schämte er sich in solchen Momente in Grund und Boden. Qui Gon stand nun vor ihm, spürte sie Scham seines Padawans, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und sagte mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln:

"Schäme Dich nicht, Obi Wan. Ungeduld ist menschlich. Jeder verspürt sie, auch ich. Man muss nur lernen sie unter Kontrolle zu haben. Deswegen trainieren wir doch zusammen."

Es wunderte Obi Wan immer wieder, wie Qui Gon ihm gut zusprechen konnte und die Scham nahm. Obi Wan nahm seine Hand mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und ließ sich helfen aufzustehen. Als er versuchte mit seinem rechten Fuß aufzutreten, verzog er überrascht das Gesicht vor Schmerz. _/"Autsch! Qui Gon wird mich sicher für eine Memme halten."/ _

Obi Wan wäre beinahe wieder gestürzt, doch Qui reagierte sofort und stützte ihn.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten dem Med. Center lieber einen Besuch abstatten", räumte Qui Gon besorgt ein.

"Das ist nicht nötig, Meister, ist nur halb so schlimm...", begann Obi Wan.

"Kein Widerspruch, Obi Wan. Die Heiler werden deinen Fuß untersuchen."

Auf dem Weg zum Med. Center war Obi Wan besonders froh, dass Qui Gon bei ihm war. Er hatte schon beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn fast sein ganzes Gewicht lastete auf Qui Gons Schultern, weil es ihm nicht möglich aufzutreten. Sie brauchten doppelt so viel Zeit als normal zum Med. Center, da Obi Wan neben ihn her humpelte. Ihm war das äußerst unangenehm, doch Qui Gon ging nur schweigend neben ihm her. _/"In diesem Moment liebe ich ihn für sein Schweigen."/_

Dort angekommen stellten die Heiler schnell fest, dass Obi Wan seine Bänder überstrapaziert hatte und sagten:

"Obi Wan, wir werden deinen rechten Fuß schienen, halte deinen Fuß bitte still." Obi Wan biss ich auf seine Zähne, damit er vor seinem Meister nicht rumjammerte.

"Du solltest deinen Fuß in die nächsten Tage schonen, damit du keinen Bänderriss riskierst. Ich werde Dir noch ein Mittel gegen die Schwellung und die Schmerzen injizieren."

Der Heiler gab Obi Wan zwei Gehhilfen, welche er nach einem strengen Blick seines Meisters widerwillig annahm. Sie verließen das Med. Center.

"Ich werde jetzt noch etwas in dem Raum der tausend Quellen meditieren gehen. Obi Wan, du kannst für heute Schluss machen und Dich ausruhen."

"Ach Meister, ich habe nur meinen Fuß verletzt und nicht meinen Kopf", meinte Obi Wan grinsend.

Qui Gon erwiderte das Grinsen und meinte nur: "Selbst in diesem Moment hat Dich dein Sarkasmus nicht verlassen, mein junger Padawan. Die Meditation wird Dir sicher gut tun."

Obi Wann und Qui Gon fingen an zu meditieren. Obi Wan befreite sich von all seinen Gefühlen und den Dingen, die ihn beschäftigten und fiel in eine tiefe Meditation. Qui Gon tat neben ihm dasselbe. Beide sammelten durch Achtsamkeits- und Konzentrationsübungen die Macht um sich.

Obi Wan war schon öfters nicht ausgeschlafen gewesen, doch dieser Umstand machte ihm eigentlich nichts aus, zumal er seine Kraft aus der Macht schöpfte, welche immer und überall bei ihm war. Heute war es anders. In mitten seiner Meditation schlief er ein. Qui Gon war zu sehr in seiner Meditation vertieft, um das zu merken.

___________________________________________________________

(Vision:)

_Traurig und voller Furcht vor dem, was unmittelbar bevorstand, ging ich mit einer heißen Suppe zum Raum meines Meisters. Mein Meister war schon seit einer Woche krank. Als er krank wurde, wollte ich natürlich sofort zum nächsten Med. Center gehen, auch wenn es bedeuten würde, dass ich mein Leben, als Schüler eines Sithlord aufgeben musste. Doch mein Meister sagte mir, dass selbst die nichts mehr für ihn tun können. _

_Für das Leben meines Meisters würde ich Alles tun. Wirklich Alles._

_Ich wusste aus Büchern, dass es bei Siths unüblich war, eine derartige Meister-Schüler-Bindung zu empfinden, doch ich schätzte sie jeden Augenblick, seitdem ich ihn vor kennengelernt hatte. Ich wusste, dass unsere Beziehung wahrscheinlich so ähnlich war, wie zwischen den Jedi und ihren Padawanen. Diese Ahnung teilte ich natürlich nicht mit meinem Meister, weil dieser diese Tatsache gar nicht gut aufnehmen würde. Desto trauriger und wütender, machte es mich den immer schlechter werdenden Gesundheitszustand meines Meisters hilflos mit anzusehen. _

_Ich weiß, dass Siths kein Mitleid, keine Angst und keine Liebe verspüren sollten, denn diese Dinge machten schwach und angreifbar. Und Schwäche führte zum Tod. Ich hatte solche Gefühle eigentlich immer unter Kontrolle, aber wenn es um meinen Meister ging, konnte ich nicht anders. Er ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Ohne ihn würde ich gar nicht mehr leben und könnte die Macht in mir nicht verstehen und nutzen._

_Deswegen gab ich mir alle Mühe ihn zu pflegen und zu helfen, doch dies alles schien mir vergebens. In der einen Woche hatte er sehr viel abgenommen und schien körperlich um Jahrzehnte gealtert zu sein. Mittlerweile war er schon so schwach, dass selbst das Sprechen für ihn immer anstrengender wurde. Ich setzte mich wieder an den Platz neben seinen Bett, von wo aus ich ihn schon die ganze Woche lang behütet hatte. Ich stellte den Suppenteller auf seinen Nachtschrank und sagte mit fast flehender Stimme: _

_"Meister, ich habe Euch eine Suppe gekocht. Bitte, esst etwas davon." _

_"Vielen Dank, mein Schüler. Ich weiß deine Fürsorge sehr zu schätzen. Doch ich bitte Dich mir einen letzen Wunsch zu erfüllen."_

_Beim Klang seiner Stimme fingen meine Hände an zu zittern. "Natürlich, Meister. Wie lautet Euer Wunsch?"_

_Er holte tief Luft, so als würde er seine ganze Kraft für das, was er sagen wollte, benötigen. "Ich weiß, dass ich sterben muss...meine Zeit ist abgelaufen...mich kann nichts mehr retten. Mein Leben war sehr erfüllt und bereue nichts was ich getan habe. Außerdem bin stolz darauf, dass ich mein Wissen mit dem besten Schüler, den man sich vorstellen kann, teilen konnte. Ich bedauere zu tiefst, dass wir nicht noch etwas Zeit zusammen haben können. Jetzt zu meiner Bitte", er schaute nun mit seinen dunklen Augen direkt in die Meinen. _

_"Ich bitte Dich ein richtiger Sithlord zu werden und mich zu erlösen." _

_"Nein!! Ich will Euch nicht töten! I-i-i-ch kann es nicht und ich bin noch g-gar nicht bereit dazu", antwortete ich beinah flüsternd. _

_"Doch, du kannst und du bist bereit dazu. Wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich es tun, denn meine Schmerzen sind kaum noch auszuhalten. Ich weiß, dass es feige ist, den Freitod zu wählen, aber ich würde es tun. Viel lieber wäre es mir, wenn du es tun würdest, denn dann hätte ich nichts Unvollständiges zurückgelassen, nur einen echten Sithlord." _

_"Nein...ich kann das nicht.", ich drehte meinen Kopf weg, damit ich ihm nicht in die Augen schauen musste. _

_Doch er legte seine Hand sanft an meine Wange und zwang mich so ihn anzusehen. "Das ist meine Bitte an Dich. Erlöse mich von meinem Schmerzen. Ich weiß, dass es Dir nicht leicht fällt. Und wenn du es nicht machen willst um ein Sithlord zu werden, dann tue es für mich...du hast mir geschworen, dass du..."_

_Ich fiel ihm ins Wort, ich wusste, dass er mir nun meinen Eid vorhalten wollte. Ich unterbrach ihn nicht, damit ich ihn mir nicht anhören musste, sondern, weil ich einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Ich werde es nur für ihn tun. Allein für ihn. Mit zitternder Stimme und tränenden Augen sagte ich ihm: "Meister, ich fühle mich geehrt Euren letzten Wunsch erfüllen zu dürfen. Aber Ihr sollt, wissen, dass ich es nur für Euch tun werde."_

_"Ich danke Dir und bin stolz auf Dich, mein junger Sithlord. Eines möchte ich Dir noch mit auf den Weg geben: Vergesse niemals wer du bist", er schloss die Augen und bereitete sich auf das Bevorstehende vor. _

_"Ich verspreche es Euch, Meister, dass ich es nie vergessen werde", mit diesen Worten ballte ich meine Hand zur Faust und ließ ihn eins mit der Macht werden._

___________________________________________________________

Obi Wan spürte wie Qui Gon beruhigende Wellen der Macht zu ihm sandte und hörte ein seine Stimme leise zu ihm Sprechen:

"Obi Wan, beruhige Dich. Es ist nur ein Alptraum. Alles ist Ordnung", flüsterte Qui Gon ihm besorgt ins Ohr.

Obi Wan öffnete langsam die Augen und spürte, dass er in Qui Gons Armen lag. Er war so unendlich froh, dass Qui Gon noch lebte, denn er liebte ihn wie ein Vater. Obi Wan umarmte ihn schlagartig.

Qui Gon spürte tiefe Traurigkeit und Furcht in seinem Padawan und erwiderte überrascht seine plötzliche Umarmung.

"Ich bin so froh, dass es Euch gut geht, Meister."

"Das bin ich auch, Obi Wan. Das bin ich auch.", erwiderte Qui Gon.

Obi Wan erzählte Qui Gon alles, was er erlebt hatte( so kam es ihn zumindest vor). Er erzählte ihn von der erkrankten Person, mit der er auf so eine besondere Weise verbunden war. Und er berichtete von dem Schmerz, den er gefühlt hatte, als er sie erlöste.

"Qui Gon, ich habe ihn getötet. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich bin ein Mörder."

Zutiefst beunruhigt seinen Padawan so reden zu hören, packte er in mit beiden Händen an den Schulter. Obi Wan starrte in auf den Boden.

"Obi Wan, schau mich an", Obi Wan hob langsam den Kopf und wendet den Blick zu Qui Gon, "Höre mir jetzt genau zu. Du hast niemanden getötet, du bis kein Mörder. Du denkst das nur wegen dieses Alptraums. Verstanden?"

Obi Wan zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber. "Ja, Meister. Ihr habt Recht. Ich war ja auch ganze Zeit hier bei Euch und ich würde sowas nie tun."

"So sieht's aus", Qui Gons besorgter Blick verwandelte sich in Stolz, "Verliere Dich nicht in Träumen oder Visionen, sie könnten vielleicht eintreffen, aber auch das Gegenteil kann der Fall sein. Lass Dich nicht von ihnen blenden und halte Dir immer die Realität vor Augen, mein junger Padawan."

"Ja, Meister. Ich werde es mir zu Herzen nehmen."

Die Stimme von einer Jediritter, namens Tahl, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken: "Qui Gon, der Jedirat wünscht Euch und euren Padawan wegen einer äußerst wichtigen Angelegenheit zu sprechen".

"Danke, dass Ihr uns bescheid sagt. Wir kommen sofort", antwortete Qui Gon.

Die beiden standen vor der Tür des Ratssaals. Obi Wan war wie jedes Mal nervös, wenn er vor der Tür stand. Er wusste nicht woran das lag. Vielleicht an der Aufregung vor jeder neuen Mission oder an der machtvollen Aura der zwölf Ratsmitglieder. Sie wurden herein gebeten.

Der Jedimeister betrat dicht gefolgt von seinem Padawan den Saal.

(Obi Wan hat die Gehhilfen heimlich vor der Tür gelassen. ^^)

Sie verbeugten sich vor dem Rat zur Begrüßung.

"Gut, es ist, dass ihr seid hier. Wir mit Euch über eine wichtiges Sachen sprechen müssen", verkündete Yoda.

"Beunruhigende Berichte über eine Organisation namens Xaver Corperation (kurz: ) der Jedirat erhalten hat. Dem Bericht zu Folge . hinter vielen kriminellen Verbrechen steckt, u.a. Diebstahl und Mord. Neben diesen Anschuldigungen Erpressung und Kinderarbeit ihnen vorgeworfen wird. Die Firma offiziell eine Getreideproduktion auf dem Planeten Kèyas hat. Diese nur zur Tarnung dient wir vermuten. Leider viele solcher Organisation es gibt, zu viele. Außerdem uns eine zuverlässige Quelle erzählt hat, dass die . einen Jedi hält gefangen. Der Rat es für äußerst wichtig hält dieser Sache nachzugehen, denn wir unseren Jedikameraden helfen müssen. Deswegen wir Euch bitten, zum Planeten Kèyas zu fliegen, welcher der Standort von . ist. Ihr versuchen soll mehr über . zu erfahren."

"Ja, Meister. Wir werden uns gleich auf den Weg machen", entgegnete Qui Gon mit ernster Miene.

"Ihr vorsichtig und diskret sein müsst. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein."

"Möge die Macht mit Euch sein", antworteten der Jedimeister und sein Padawan im Chor und verließen den Saal nach einer letzten Verbeugung.

Obi Wan packte so schnell wie es ihm sein Fuß erlaubte seine Tasche. Der Hinflug zum Planeten Kèyas würde insgesamt eine Woche dauern. /"Wer kann der gefangene Jedi sein? Kenne ich ihn/sie?...während er Reisezeit kann sich mein Fuß erholen"/

Nach einer Stunde saßen Qui Gon und Obi Wan schon im Raumschiff und hoben ab. Obi Wan schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster und erinnerte sich an seinen Traum. _/"Der arme Junge, der seinen Meister verloren hat...was schrecklicheres kann ich mir nicht vorstellen...ich hoffe wir können den Jedi retten..__.__"/_


	4. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2****.**

„**In Thoughts"**

Zeitgleich auf dem Planeten Kèyas. Nait saß wie in Trance vor einem Feuer. Die Dunkelheit umgab ihn völlig. Es war mitten in der Nacht.

Im Feuer lagen die Überreste von einer großen männlichen Gestalt.

Er starrte nun seit Stunden auf das Feuer. Sein Herz fühlte sich so schwer an, wie damals als er seinen Vater verloren hatte. Genauso fühlte er sich wieder: Traurig, zornig und allein.

Für jeden normalen Schüler eines Siths wäre der Tag, an dem sie ein Sithlord wurden, wahrscheinlich der schönste Tag ihres Lebens.

Doch Nait fühlte eher das Gegenteil. Er war zwar nun ein Sithlord, der sich der dunklen Seite der Macht bediente und herausragende Fähigkeiten besaß, aber sein Herz war noch das eines verletzlichen allein gelassenen Jungen.

Nait wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, dass er schon so lange vor dem Feuer saß. Die . war auf der Suche nach ihn, würde ihn gleich finden und wahrscheinlich umbringen.

Nait hatte sich bereits vor Monaten in diese Organisation eingeschlichen, um seinem Meister Informationen über diese beschaffen zu können. Er ließ sich von den Leuten absichtlich gefangen nehmen, um in die Firma zu gelangen. Die Leute hielten ihn wegen seinem durchtrainierten Körper für eine fähige, kostenlose Arbeitskraft und hielten ihn gefangen. Er hatte monatelang auf Getreidefeldern gearbeitet, er hatte sich wie ein Sklave gefühlt. Diese Arbeit hat ihn beinah in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Es war das erniedrigte, was er sich je gefallen lassen musste. Nait verschloss sein Herz und verdrängte seine Gefühle.

Eine besonders bösartige Wache hatte es gewagt ihn, während seiner Arbeit mit einer Peitsche zu schlagen. Nait konnte sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen und ließ seine angestaute Wut an dem Mann aus. Andere Wachen hatten dieses beobachtet und ihn zu fünft mit Hilfe eines Elektro-Jabbers überwältigt. Er war für einige Zeit bewegungsunfähig.

Die Wachen meinten ihn als Jedi erkannt zu haben und brachten ihn zu ihrem Vorgesetzten. Dieser erkannte sofort das Potential des Jungen und den Nutzen, welchen er aus ihm ziehen konnte. Nach einer Verhörung, in der Nait immer wieder beteuerte, dass er kein Jedi sei und das Lichtschwert nur gestohlen habe (beim hundertsten Versuch gab er es auf, weil es ihm langsam egal war, was diese unterbelichteten Witzfiguren von ihm dachten), pflanzten sie ihm einen Chip ein. Sie sagten ihm, dass sie ihn mit Hilfe des Chips jeder Zeit in die Luft sprengen konnten, wenn er nicht das tun würde, was sie verlangten.

_/"Wie nett. Ich wollte schon immer fliegen lernen -.-."/_

Nait gab vor, dass er total eingeschüchtert und ängstlich war, um die Leute im Glauben zu lassen, dass sie ihn umgepolt hatten. Von dem Tag an musste er nicht mehr diese grausame Feldarbeit verrichten, sondern durfte sich der Informationsbeschaffung und dem Diebstahl zu wenden.

Sobald Nait jedoch spürte, dass es seinem Meister nicht gut ging, schlich er sich nachts, ohne auf jegliche Konsequenzen bedacht, aus der Firma.

Von seiner Rechten aus hörte er Leute auf sich zu kommen. Sie gingen ungefähr so unauffällig wie ein Haufen Trampeltiere, dachte Nait.

Doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe davon zu laufen, denn er fühlte sich im Moment nicht in der Lage dazu, weil er sich so kraftlos fühlte, und er hatte auch keine Lust in tausend Stücke zerfetzt zu werden. Deswegen blieb er einfach sitzen ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren.

Es kamen drei Männer mit einem Blaster auf ihm zu. Sie richteten diese direkt auf seinen Kopf und einer von diesen sagte mit einem sarkastischen Unterton:

"Da ist ja unser kleiner lieber Jedi", Nait blickte auf und sah ihm mit einem bösen Blick an, "hast du etwa verlaufen und irrst hier schon seit einer Woche im Wald rum?"

Der Mann entdeckte den verkohlten Leichnam im Feuer.

Schlagartig veränderte sich seine Stimme mit einem Hauch von Entsetzen:

"Hast du den Typ umgelegt??"

"Nein, er ist tot umgefallen bei Eurem Anblick", entgegnete Nait trocken und starrte dabei wieder ins Feuer.

"DUU KLEI...", fing dieser an, doch ein anderer Mann unterbrach ihm mit einem ängstlichen Blick, der so fiel heißen sollte: Halt Dich bloß zurück, sonst legt der Jedi uns auch noch um. Wie verwandelt fragte er ihn entgeistert:

"Wieso hast du ihn getötet?"

"Er hatte vertrauliche Information über . Er hatte mich verfolgt und ich habe ihn aus der Stadt geführt, um ihn beseitigen zu können. Damit er keinen Verdacht schöpft, habe ich dieses mit aller größten Vorsicht getan, und nebenbei einige Aufträge erfüllt. Deswegen hat diese Sache eine Woche gedauert", log Nait teilnahmslos. _/"Man bin ich ein Mistkerl...Nein, ich bin ein Sith! Ich benutze den Tod von Luthien, um meinen eigenen Hals zu retten. Sith handeln immer auf ihr eigenes Wohl bedacht..."/_

Er spürte Misstrauen in einen von den Männern und manipulierte dessen Gedanken, sodass dieser erwiderte mit monotoner Stimme sagte:

"Das erklärt natürlich alles. Du wirst für deine Bemühungen sicher belohnt werden. Wir sollten zurück in die Firma gehen und dem Boss Berichte erstatten."

Nait fiel es sichtlich schwer seinen Blick von dem Feuer zu lösen. Doch er stand schließlich langsam auf und folgte den drei Männern schweigend.

In der Firma angekommen, erzählte er seine Geschichte nochmal. Der Boss wollte ihm nicht so recht glauben, ließ ihn aber ohne Bestrafung ziehen, weil Nait ihm so wertvoll war.

Nait war mit Abstand sein bester Mann und er wollte ihn um keinen Preis verlieren. Deswegen ließ der Boss ihn an Hand- und Fußgelenken Metallringe anlegen, in welchen Peilsender eingebaut waren, damit er ihn jeder Zeit im Auge hatte.

Nait ließ sich die Metallringe widerstandslos anlegen, denn seine Gedanken und sein Herz waren ganz woanders. Er merkte auch gar nicht, dass er mit einen von den Männern die Firma verließ, er spürte nicht die ersten Sonnenstrahlen der aufgehenden Sonne auf seiner Haut. Plötzlich blieb der Mann vor einer alten Absteige in einer engen dunklen Gasse stehen. Selbst am Tag schienen keine Sonnestrahlen den Weg dorthin zu finden.

Um ein Haar wäre Nait, der ihm folgte, mit ihm zusammen gestoßen.

"Hier, das ist ab heute deine Bude. Der Boss meint, dass du von hier aus noch effektiver arbeiten könntest. Hier sind deine Aufträge, du kleiner Bastard", meinte dieser mit einem fiesen Grinsen, welches seine halb verfaulten Zähne offenbarte. Diese Worte holten Nait in die Realität zurück.

Diese Worte brachten seine Wut, die er in sich trug zum Überlaufen. Der Mann griff sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht an die Gurgel.

"Wie bitte? Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört, oder?", sagte Nait mit Hass erfüllten Augen. Das Gesicht des Mannes lief immer weiter rot an.

"Ab heute nennt Ihr mich nur noch Lord Smith", der Manns schoss gegen die Wand, die Hände noch immer fest an seine Gurgel gedrückt. "Verstanden?", fügte Nait mit einem falschen fürsorglich Unterton hinzu.

Der Mann nickte schnell und Nait ließ ihn los. Darauf fiel der Mann zu Boden, schnappte nach Luft und lief eilends davon.

Mit dem Schlüssel im Gepäck verließ er die Wohnung und machte sich auf zu einem neuen Informanten. Er überlegte sich gerade wie er ihm klarmachen konnte, dass ihm das Glück zu Teil wurde, sein ganzes Wissen über einen Mann, namens General Cody, mit ihm zu teilen.

Darüber dachte Nait nach, als plötzlich ein Mädchen mit kurzen frechen braunen Haaren, welches ungefähr in seinem Alter war, neben ihm herlief und ihn ansprach.

"Hallo Smith. Mein Name ist Mary-Su, aber am liebsten wär es mir, wenn du mich einfach Su nennen würdest. Ich habe Dich eben aus einer dieser Absteige kommen sehen.

Du bist neu in dieser Gegend hier, oder? Ich habe Dich nämlich noch nie hier gesehen und wollte dir erzählen, dass du jeder Ze-...", das Mädchen stoppte ihren Redeschwall, als sie sah, dass der Junge neben ihr sie scheinbar vollkommen ignorierte und mit nach vorn gerichteten Blick weiterlief.

Nait blieb schlagartig stehen, als Su ihm mit verschränkten Armen den Weg versperrte. Hätte Nait nicht geradeweg seinen Blick neben ihr rechtes Ohr geheftet, um direkten Augenkontakt zu vermeiden, hätte er ihre smaragd grünen Augen entdeckt, die ihm in diesem Augenblick beleidigt anfunkelten. /"Typisch Mann. Das ist doch immer das gleiche mit denen. Sobald Typen gut aussehen, denken die, dass sie es nicht nötig haben, sich mit jemanden wie mir abzugeben *grr*"/

"Was bist du denn für ein arroganter Ignorant?!! Wieso antwortest du mir nicht!"

"Aus dem Weg.", entgegnete Nait knapp, immer noch an ihr vorbei schauend.

"Wieso redest du nicht mit mir, Hm?"

"Ich rede nicht mit solchen Leuten wie Euch."

"Wie Euch?! Was meinst du damit denn wieder!? Nur weil ich ein Mädchen stimmt's?!", meinte sie halb verärgert, halb belustigt.

"Keine Angst ich beiße dich nicht", fügte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen hinzu.

Su bemerkte, dass Nait weiterhin an ihr vorbei schaute: "Boar, wo starrst du eigentlich ganze Zeit hin?!", Su drehte sich um, um zu sehen was er so fieberhaft anstarrte.

Sie sah das Bild, welches in seinem Blickfeld lag und begann belustigt: "Tze tze tze, mit Jungs ist es doch immer das gleiche, ihr denkt doch immer nur an das eine."

Verwirrt über diese Aussage musterte Nait das Plakat, das in seiner Richtung lag und erkannte erst jetzt was dort abgebildet war: Eine halb nackte Frau, die für einen neuen Tabledance-Club Werbung machte. Beschämt und mit knall rotem Kopf, wendete er sein Blick sofort ab und schaute direkt in Sus Gesicht. Solche Augen wie die ihren hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen und ihre Haare, sie fielen ihr so einfach, aber elegant, ins Gesicht und bedeckten ihr rechtes Auge.

"I-i-ich weiß, was Ihr jetzt denkt, a-aber ich habe nicht dort drauf geschaut. K-l-lingt komisch, i-ist aber so.", stammelte Nait verlegen.

Su lachte los: "Jaja, schon okay. Ich verzeihe Dir, Smith. Eine Frage aber noch warum siezt du mich? _*Lächel*" /"Sie lächelt wie eine Göt-..."/_

"Wie meint Ihr das? Ich spreche Euch gar nicht mit ´Sie´ an?", fragte Nait

verwirrt. "Und warum nennt Ihr mich Smith?"

Su prustete erneut los". Die Frage meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?"

Nait schaute sie weiterhin verwirrt an. In seinem Gesichtsausdruck las sie, dass seine Frage ernst gewesen war und versuchte nicht nochmal los zu prusten. Mit der verständnisvollsten Stimme, die sie aufbringen konnte, sprach sie:

"Also..du sprichst mich immer mit ´Ihr´ an. Ich gebe zu ´siezen´ war vielleicht das falsche Wort dafür", Su zwinkerte ihn zu, "Versuch doch bitte statt ´Ihr´ mich mit ´Su´ anzusprechen *grins*. Nun zu deinen Namen. Ich habe eben gehört, dass du zu deinem Vater gesagt hast, dass er Dich Smith nennen soll. Heißt du etwas nicht so?"

"Nein. Ähh...ich meine Ja, ich heiße so. _/"Das mit meinem Namen ist nicht so wichtig....mein Vater!?!"/ _

_"_Das war nicht mein Vater", sagte Nait unsicher.

"Ok, sorry, ich meinte natürlich Onkel", korrigierte sich Su grinsend.

"Nein er ist nicht mein Onkel, er ist..."

Su blickte ihn mit einem entgeisterten Blick an und fragte ihn entrüstet: "Oh mein Gott! Er..äh, ich meine sie ist doch nicht deine Mutter, oder??"

"Verdammt, nein! Und falls Ihr fragen wollt, ob sie, ähh er meine Tante ist, das könnt Ihr Euch schenken. Meine gesamte Familie ist tot *Stille*. Der Typ ist nur ein Arbeitskollege von mir", sagte Nait völlig genervt.

"Oh..tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht..."

"Schon ok...wenn's Euch nichts aus macht, ich muss weiter", ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er mit wehenden Umhang davon.

_/"Merkwürdiger Kerl...aber irgendwie... auch süß, wenn er so genervt ist...der arme ist bestimmt einsam...ich weiß wie das ist, wenn man ganz allein ist...hoffentlich sehe ich ihn mal wieder."/_

Zur gleichen Zeit am nördlichen Raumhafen auf Kèyas. Obi trat aus dem Raumschiff und atmete tief ein. /"_Endlich frische Luft...nach einer Woche wird's auf mal wieder Zeit...mein Fuß ist wie neu..."/_

Einige Sekunden später trat auch sein Meister Qui Gon aus dem Schiff.

Er trug zwei Taschen in seinen Händen, eine davon reichte er Obi Wan und sagte tadelnd:

"Übe Dich in Geduld, mein junger Padawan. Diesmal war es nur Deine Tasche. Ungeduld führt nur zu Problemen. Handle niemals überstürzt, auch wenn es nur darum geht ein Raumschiff zu verlassen", fügte er mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen hinzu.

"Ja, Meister", antwortete Obi Wan mit gesenktem Blick.

Qui Gon legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: "Nun kann die Suche beginnen."

"Obi Wan, was weißt du von unserem Data-Pad über diesen Planeten?", fragte Qui Gon, als sie die Stadt erkundeten.

"Der Planet ist ein recht kleiner Planet, beinah vergleichbar mit einem Mond. Mehr als 60% des Planeten wird Agra durch eine Getreide-Produktion genutzt. Der ganze Planet hat nur zwei große Städte, sehr viele Dörfer und zwei Raumhäfen. Unsere Aufgaben sind es Beweise gegen diese kriminelle Firma zu sammeln und einen gefangenen Jedi zu befreien, der von Xav. Corp. gefangen gehalten wird. Xav. Corp. benutzt die Getreideproduktion nur als Fassade, damit ihre kriminellen Tätigkeiten unentdeckt bleiben. Es wird vermutet, dass Xav. Corp. hinter vielen Diebstählen, Betrügereien, Erpressungen und Morden steckt."

"Soweit, so gut. Jetzt müssen wir uns überlegen, wie wir an die Sache rangehen. Die Bevölkerung wird durch diese riesige korrupte Firma regiert, wir können davon ausgehen, dass die Bevölkerung uns einige Informationen preisgeben kann. Allerdings müssen wir drauf achten, dass unsere Identität geheim bleibt, weil wir sonst nicht nur unsere-, sondern auch das Leben unseres Jedikameraden in Gefahr ist. Ich schlage vor uns andere Kleidung zur Tarnung zu kaufen"

Nach einer Stunde kamen sie aus "Dorethies Shop" raus. Es erwies sich als nicht so leicht passende und möglichst unauffällige Kleidungen zu finden, da auf diesen Planeten alle Farbe von Gewändern getrugen wurde. Jede Farbe stand für eine bestimmte Zielgruppe. Die Leute von der Regierung/ . trugen zum Beispiel schwarze Gewänder, die Kaufleute Blaue, die Heiler Grüne. Die beiden entschieden sich schließlich für graue Gewänder, welche die höhergestellten Leute trugen. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende und die Abenddämmerung tauchte die Gegend in einen leichten Rotton.

"Meister, wie sollten uns in den Lokalen einmal umschauen und umhören", schlug Obi Wan vor.

Qui Gon blickte sich um und konnte auf Anhieb zwölf verschieden Clubs und Kneipen in ihren Umkreis entdecken. Es würde ewig dauern, wenn sie jedes Lokal einzeln abzuklappern würden, da sich hinter der nächsten Kreuzung schon die nächsten zwölf Clubs befanden.

"Obi Wan, es wäre sicherer und einfacher, wenn wir uns trennen würden. So werden wir auch definitiv nicht als Jedi erkannt. Wir treffen uns um Mitternacht auf dem Marktplatz. Möge die Macht mit Dir sein."

"Möge die Macht mit Euch sein, Meister", verabschiedete sich Obi Wan und lief in die gegengesetzte Richtung von Qui Gon.

Was weder Obi Wan noch Qui Gon wussten, war, dass dieser Abschied, ein Abschied für eine lange Zeit sein würde.

____________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 3

**_____________** = Perspektivenwechsel

- … - = Trainingsband (=Telepathie)

**______________________________________**

**Kapitel 3**

„**Undercover"**

**Obi Wan war mittlerweile schon in der zweiten Kneipe, um über die . Informationen zu bekommen. Anfangs war er noch ein bisschen skeptisch, ob die Leute ihn überhaupt in die Kneipe lassen. Doch es stellte sich schnell raus, dass auf diesem Planeten so gut wie alles erlaubt ist.**

**Bisher hatte er herausgefunden, dass der Chef von . Tom Griffin hieß. Tom Griffin hat eine Tochter namens Mary-Su und einen Neffen, der schon seit Jahren verschollen war. Es war bekannt, dass die ganze Familie Griffin zerstritten war.**

**Er sah sich in der Kneipe um, es gab hier keine Speisekarte. So wie es aussah, besuchten kaum Touristen diese Kneipe, sodass eine Speisekarte gar nicht nötig war. Der Wirt starrte Obi Wan erwartungsvoll an. Obi Wan legte einfach ein paar Kredits auf die Theke: **

**"Guten Tag, ich hätte gerne ein Wasser."**

**Ohne zu antworten nahm der Wirt die Kredits, hob ein altes Glas aus seinem Schrank und füllte dort eine gräuliche Flüssigkeit rein.**

**"Ich danke Euch", sagte Obi Wan und beäugte sein Getränk, woran ein Schirmchen befestigt war.**

**Er roch dran, konnte aber nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerken. Vorsichtig hob Obi Wan das Getränk an seine Lippen und trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck. **_/"Mh, lecker....so schön fruchtig und erfrischend...fruchtig?!"/_

**Eine angenehme Wärme stieg ihm in seine Kehle und in seinen Kopf. **

_/"Oh, nein...das ist doch nicht Alkohol drin?!"/_

**"Mein Herr, welchen Drink habt Ihr mir genau gegeben", fragte Obi Wan. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich warm an und war leicht rot.**

**"Das Beste des Hauses, wie du gewünscht hast", der Wirt betrachtete das leere Glas nachdenklich, "ich glaube es war ein Watrass."**

„**Ein W-watrass?! Was ist das denn?"**

„**Das ist ein Cocktail mit Guavensaft."**

**/**_"Oh man, das gibt Ärger…Qui Gon wird alles andere als begeisterst sein."/_

**Obi Wan stocherte nachdenklich mit dem Schirmchen im Glas herum. **

**Am Glasrand erspähte er eine Gravur mit der Aufschrift: ****. – Smith - **_/"Xaver Corperation!"/_

**"Entschuldigung, aber könntet Ihr mir sagen wer Smith ist?", fragte Obi Wan höflich.**

**Der Wirte lachte los: "Kleiner, du bist nicht von hier, oder? Jeder kennt hier Smith. Er ist die rechte Hand von der . . Ohne ihn läuft da gar nichts. Man sagt, dass er, wenn er wollte****,**** die ganze Firma an sich reißen könnte."**

**"Das ist ja interessant. Was sagt man noch so über ihn?"**

**"Mit Smith ist nicht zu spaßen. Wer mit ihm nicht kooperiert, kann bald die Radieschen von unten betrachten. Du solltest Dich lieber nicht mit dem anlegen, Kleiner. Gegen den hältst du keine Minute d-."**

**Der Wirt verstummte, als er bemerkte, dass eine Gestalt mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren hinter ihm stand. Es war Jones.**

**"Hallo Jones."**

**"Na, störe ich euch bei eurem Teekränzchen?", fragte Jones harsch****.**

**Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Obi Wan. **

**"Wer bist du! Und was interessiert Dich dieser Bastard Smith!", stieß er misstrauisch hervor. **

**Obi Wan wusste, dass wenn er etwas Falsches sagen würde, seine Tarnung dahin wäre.**

**Mit Hilfe der Macht konnte er sehen, dass sich ungefähr zwanzig Männer der . vor der Kneipe befanden. **

**Er erkannte, dass dieser Mann nicht gut auf diesen Smith zu sprechen war und bekam eine Idee, wie er das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte.**

**"Seid gegrüßt. Ihr müsst Jones sein, ich habe schon viel über Euch gehört. **_/"Lüge^^..."/ _

**Mein Name ist Jason Griffin, ich bin der Neffe von Tom."**

**"Jason!? Wo kommst du denn her?! Es hat schon jahrelang niemand etwas von Dir gehört!"**

**"Ich konnte es zu Hause nicht mehr aushalten und bin weggelaufen, um die Galaxis zu durchstreifen. Ich habe gehört, dass ihr noch erfahrene Leute gebrauchen könntet und wollte mit meinem Onkel reden."**

**"So ist das also. Tom wird sich sicher freuen, dass du zurück gekommen bist."**

**(Wenig später...)**

**"Ist dieser Smith neu in der Firma?", fragte Obi Wan interessiert.**

**"Er arbeitet hier seit einem halben Jahr", Jones Blick verdüsterte sich, "wir hatten ihn ursprünglich als Straßenköter aufgegriffen, der in den Gassen herumlungerte."**

**"Aha. Und wieso ist er mittlerweile die rechte Hand des Chefs?"**

**Obi Wan spürte den Hass von Jones, welchen er gegenüber Smith empfand.**

**"Ihr seid doch viel qualifizierter für diesen Job und arbeitet auch länger in der Firma", schmeichelte Obi Wan Jones.**

**Jones strich arrogant seine schmierigen Haare aus dem Gesicht und hob das Kinn etwas höher.**

**"Achja, das findest du?", fragte er etwas misstrauisch.**

**"Natürlich so ein Mann wie Ihr ist für diesen Job wie geschaffen."**

**Jones klopfte Obi Wan auf den Rücken, sodass Obi Wan um ein Haar vom Stuhl gefallen wäre.**

**"Weiß du was Jason, du bist in Ordnung. Du hast eine gute Menschenkenntnis", Jones Misstrauen war vollkommen verschwunden. Ich werde mich dafür einsetzen, dass du hier bei uns anfangen kannst."**

**"Ich danke Euch, Jones", erwiderte Obi Wan. **

_/"Das ist meine Chance mich unbemerkt in Firma zu schmuggeln...auch wenn es so nicht geplant war..."/_

**Die beiden verließen die Kneipe. Der halb betrunkene Jones stützte sich auf Obi Wans Schulter. Leider war Obi Wan so dicht mit der Nase an dessen Haar dran, sodass er sie riechen musste.**

_/"Boar...wie widerlich! Hat der schon mal was von Seife gehört?!"/_

**Draußen stand eine Schar von Männern der .**

**Einer der Männer fragte: "Jones, wen hast du uns da denn mitgebracht?"**

**"Darf ich vorstellen Jason Griffin."**

**Mit eilenden Schritten ging Qui Gon zum ersten Gasthaus. **

**Sein Gesicht verhüllte er in der Kapuze seines grauen Gewandes und öffnete die Tür. **_/"Oh, nein."/_

**Qui Gon hatte schon tausende verschiedene Gasthäuser in seinem Leben als Jedi gesehen, doch auf dieses war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. **

**Der ganze relativ kleine Raum stank nach Schweiß, Verwesung, Zigarettenqualm und Alkohol. Das war mitunter das widerlichste, was er je riehen musste. Zum Glück war es ihm als Jedi möglich seine Sinne zu stärken, denn so konnte er genau das Gegenteil mit seinem Geruchssinn bewirken. **

**Zu seiner rechten wurde gerade jemand ausgeraubt und zu seiner linken lieferten die Leute sich scheinbar nicht nur Trinkgefechte, sondern noch ganz andere Sachen. Voller Entsetzen sah er zwei Leichen auf einem Haufen liegen, die bis zur Unkenntlichkeit geschändet waren. Niemand schien diese Tatsache zu stören, alle feierten ´munter´ weiter. So wie es hier aussah, war er wohl in die übelste Kneipe dieser Gegend gekommen. **

_/"Hoffentlich geht´s Obi Wan gut...*Sorgen mach*"/_

**Qui Gon musste seine ganze Geduld und Ruhe aufbringen, um nirgendwo einzugreifen. Dann setzte er sich an die Bar, dorthin wo die meiste Aufruhe war. Ein untersetzter Mann mit ekligen, langen, fettigem Harren begann dort gerade los zu lallen:**

**"Dieser Bastard von einem Jedi denkt, nur weil der Boss ihn am Leben hält, dass er sich alles erlauben kann", Qui Gons gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gehörte nun diesem Mann, "wir sollten ihn mal zeigen wo´s lang geht!" **

**Einige der Leute, die beim dem Mann saßen, nickten ihm bestätigend zu. **

**"Würde ich im Tech Center arbeiten, hätte ich ihn schon längst in die Luft gesprengt", kündigte dieser an.**

**"Gott sei Dank arbeitest du da nicht, Jones. Sonst hättest du Dich wahrscheinlich mit dem gesamten Tech-Center in die Luft gejagt. Das hätte viel Papierkram für mein Dad bedeutet", sagte ein Mädchen mit smaragdgrünen Augen.**

**Das Mädchen trat zum Tisch. **

**"Wann lerne ich denn diesen Jedi endlich kennen? Mein Dad hat gesagt, ich soll mit ihm zusammen arbeiten.", sagte Su.**

**"Morgen früh bringe ich Dich zu diesem Bastard, Mäuschen", sagte Jones verärgert. **

**"Der Bastard hat vom Boss sogar seine eigene Bude bekommen! Wir alle arbeiten hier schon seit der Gründung von . und keiner von uns hat bisher was anderes als Kredits bekommen", fügte er wütend hinzu.**

**"Tja, der Jedi scheint jemand ganz besonderes zu sein", meinte Su mehr zu sich selbst. **_/"Hoffentlich sieht er wenigstens gut aus *gespannt sei*"/_

**Der Mann neben Jones flüsterte diesem ins Ohr und nickte zu Qui Gon und seinem Sitznachbarn, welche mit den Rücken zu ihnen gewandt saßen.**

**Die Macht warnte Qui Gon noch rechtzeitig vor der Gefahr. **

**Die Männer, ungefähr zwölf Stück an der Zahl, zogen ihre Blaster und schossen auf Qui Gon und dem Mann neben ihm. Sofort wich er aus, indem er sich und seinen Sitznachbarn zu Boden warf.**

**"Lauft!", befahl er diesem. **

**Qui Gon zog sein Lichtschwert und werte die Blasterschüsse mit Leichtigkeit ab, er lief Richtung Hinterausgang und der andere zum Fronteingang. Jones schoss ohne Rücksicht auf die anderen Gäste umher. Im Lauf wehrte Qui Gon wieder einen Schuss ab, als er geschockt bemerkte, dass die Frau neben ihm getroffen wurde und paar Sekunden später mit einem Pfeil in der Brust vom Stuhl kippte.**

_/"Bei der Macht, die schießen ja mit Betäubungspfeilen!"/_

**Qui Gon schmiss alle Stühle um, an die er vorbeilief, um seinen Verfolgern den Weg zu versperren und durchquerte den Hinterausgang. So schnell wie er konnte lief er eine enge, dunkle Gasse entlang.**

**"Ich muss unbedingt Obi Wan finden und ihm von den Neuigkeiten berichten.", dachte er, als ihm plötzlich zwei Pfeile trafen. Die Pfeile trafen ihn in seine linke Wade. **

_/"Oh, nein...ich muss dagegen ankäm-"/_

**Noch bevor er zu Ende denken konnte, fiel er zu Boden. Seinen Sturz fing er noch mit den Händen ab. **

**Er konnte seine Beine nicht mehr spüren, denn das Betäubungsmittel schien sich in im höchst Tempo in seinem Körper auszubreiten. **

**Qui Gon befiel eine heftige Müdigkeit und konnte gerade noch seinen Kopf in die Richtung drehen, woher die Pfeile gekommen waren und sah eine dunkle Gestalt auf sich zu kommen. **

**Das Bild vor ihm verschwand, ihm wurde gänzlich schwarz vor Augen.**

**_________________________________________________________________**


End file.
